Madness is Contagious, You Know
by Mad Little Liddell
Summary: Alice's Wonderland is shattered, thanks to Dr. Bumby. She has killed him, and now she is left to pick up the pieces, but she is not alone. Jack the Ripper is on the loose, and she has to avenge Nan Sharpe's death. But she can't do everything at once, especially not while working for a sexy, real life Mad Hatter!
1. Chapter 1: How is One to Find Her Way?

Hi! This is my first fanfic! All reviews are welcome, but please be gentle with me. I break easily. :) I don't know what I'll write later on, but this is rated M for a reason. So... watch out for a lemon. Also, I don't know how often I'll be able to update this during the school year, so don't be too disappointed if updating this takes a while.

PS: I own nothing! This goes for all of the other chapters too.

Chapter 1: How is One to Find Her Way?

"Forgetting pain is convenient. Remembering it, agonizing. But recovering the truth is worth the suffering. And our Wonderland, though damaged, is safe in memory... for now." said Cheshire.

"That's nice and all, but what am I supposed to do now, you darned cat? I'm out of a job and a home. And what do you mean, 'for now'?"

"I am afraid that is out of my jurisdiction Alice." he disappeared, his bloody grin the last thing to go.

"Don't you dare... Damn!" She was back in London, smog and all. She certainly couldn't go back to the orphanage. Dr. Bumby definitely wasn't expecting to die, so a will hasn't been made. It would most likely go to a cousin or another distant relative, who would probably sell it. Besides, it probably wasn't wise to stay here. Thanks to all of the murders occurring, this would most likely be considered a homicide. So... Where could she find work?

"I'd best look in the papers." she concluded. As she walked down the grimy paved streets, towards the square, she finally found a boy selling them.

"Jack the Ripper strikes again! Read all about it!"

"Excuse me." Startled, the boy looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, Mam?"

"How much would one of those papers cost?"

"Two farthings Mam." the boy said, but Alice, noticing the boy's skeletal figure, gave him a shilling instead.

"Here you go." she handed him the money with a small smile. He looked up at her with a similar expression.

"Thank you mam. Here be yer paper." She started reading the grimy print as soon as he handed it to her. She was devastated to find that Nan Sharpe, her only friend left in the world, was gutted by the ripper just last night. She ran down the street, the paper clutched in her right hand, until she came upon a deserted alleyway. She promptly fell to her knees, sobbing.

"Everyone I love dies violently; unnaturally. I'm cursed! Why go on? I'll just hurt others."

"Now, what would cause a pretty thing like you such distress?" Alice quickly pushed her dark hair out of her face and wiped her tears.

"Who are you? I don't take kindly to strangers who interrupt things they know nothing about." She said, glaring through blurry eyes at her current annoyance. From what she could tell, he was actually quite handsome, albeit dark, with black hair falling messily to his shoulders.

"Why I am only a knight, looking for a damsel in distress, not a damsel _to_ distress. You have nothing to fear from me."

"Do you think I'd actually believe that load of bollocks? Men always distress their damsels sir, be it in this world or the next. What do you _really_ want?" With her left eyebrow raised, she examined him from head-to-toe. Not only did he have a handsome face, but he was wearing gentlemen's clothing, proving he wasn't a pimp or a gutter rat.

"Yes," he said wistfully, "that is true, isn't it? However, I'm not here to take anything from you... Not unless you're willing to give it to me, that is?" his violet eyes twinkled; his smirk grew to Cheshiric proportions. His full lips thinned over his surprisingly white teeth.

"No, you silly nit! Now, what is your name?"

"Graham MacKenzie, hatter extraordinaire, at your service Miss." He bowed and took off his top hat, the only thing of any color on his head. Though it was hard to tell, because the fabric was a dark navy. "Alice Liddell, cleaning extraordinaire," she said sarcastically, "Pleased to meet you. Mr. MacKenzie." She reached out to shake his gloved hand.

_He's probably hiding mercury stains._ She thought.

"Miss Liddell, are you currently employed?"

"Not at the moment, no." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Don't give me that look. I was only going to offer you a job."

"_That_ is why I'm looking at you. It is too convenient that you would walk up to me with a position that needs to be filled. I am not a stupid woman Mr. MacKenzie, so what do you really want?"

"Do you always question strokes of good luck Miss Liddell?"

"I didn't use to, but I've been backstabbed too many times to not question things anymore Mr. MacKenzie. Pardon me if I am a _bit_ cynical."

"Well, even if it was in your power to trust me, you don't have much of a choice anyway." he said while pulling out a paper from his coat. "I have read the same newspaper that is in your hand from front to back. Not a single position is available for a woman of your expertise. Check if you don't believe me."

Calling his dare she did, in fact, check. She checked it once. She checked it twice. She even skimmed over it a third time for good measure, but nothing was found, not even a position for a barmaid.

"Blast it all! Fine, you win. When do I start?"

"Immediately if you would like. I take it you don't have a place to stay, do you?"

"No."

"I live in an apartment above my workshop. You can have one of the spare bedrooms."

"That would be fine."

_I don't trust him, but at least this will save me from having to pay room and board... Damn! If Nan was alive I could've gone to her. Now I have to rely on this stranger. _

"Miss Liddell?" She snapped her head to face him once more.

"How tolerant are you to mercury fumes?"

"I can handle them, but I don't like them. If that's what you're asking."

"Then you might want to take the corner room with two windows. It is a bit smaller, but sometimes one window can be all that's standing between you and your sanity."

"I have enough trouble keeping that already. Thank you."

"Don't we all?"

"Maybe some more than others... Where exactly is your shop Mr. MacKenzie?"

"On Fleet Street, left of the barber and meat pie shop."

"That's an odd combination."

"Yes, that might explain the dreadful smell coming from over there lately... Anyway, gather your things and come when you're ready." he said, flipping his ebony black bangs out of his eyes.

"Will do." she replied. Now it was back to the orphanage.

See what I did there? See you guys next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble at Houndsditch

Hi this chapter is a little longer than the last one. The plot starts to really thicken this time. Please rate and review. I'll try to update some more through the week if I can.

ps. If you want to know the soundtrack I had in my head while writing this, it was AFI's Beautiful Thieves. Try it. It's an awesome song.

Chapter 2: Trouble at Houndsditch

Alice was just about to round the corner when she saw the officers. _Damn_- she thought- _the police are here already. I wonder if they've already searched the house. _

"Cryin' shame it is. 'Is body was found splattered on the train tracks a few hours ago. I wonder what happened..." said the cop on the right of the entrance. He wasn't familiar to Alice, so naturally she didn't trust him.

"Probably tripped an' fell." This one she did recognize; it was Fred. He actually stood up for her a time or two. In fact, he's one of the few men who admires her gumption, especially when she told off Jack Splatter, a pimp worth less than the muck he walks in.

"I think it was that one crazy. Wot's 'er name? Lisa? Damn, I'd jump onto the tracks meself for one night wit' 'er." he continued to raise his eyebrows up and down suggestively until Fred hit him over the head with his billy club (bring back memories of a croquet mallet she was once particularly fond of).

"Oye! Wot you do that for?!"

"You arse! It's Alice! And don't talk 'bout a lady like that, even if she is crazy. She ne'er gave wot wasn't given to 'er first or to someone else. She might be 'round the bend a bit, but she's got a better sense o' justice than most men in this world."

_Thank you Fred._ She smiled to herself.

"All I'm sayin' is that she disappeared 'round the same time Bumby did. It's mighty suspicious."

"If it wasn't an accident she could've been taken by the perpetrator."

"Or she could be the perpetrator..." he whispered silently to himself.

"I 'eard that!"

"It don't matter; there's nothin' to find 'ere. Let's report back."

"Aye."

_Finally! _She waited until they were fully out of sight; then she sneakily tiptoed her way around the building across to Houndsditch Home For Wayward Youth. The building was was covered in years of dust and dirt; there was never a clean spot in the place, no matter how hard Alice tried. No matter, the place was naturally dark and eerie anyway, so cleaning it probably wouldn't have helped.

She silently snuck past the door. After living here for over a year, she was well aware of every creaky floorboard and every squeaky door hinge, so she didn't have a chance in hell of waking the children. She climbed the stairs, staying close to the wall until she reached her room. It was small, but no smaller than the rooms at the Mangled Mermaid. This thought brought back Nan Sharpe. _Oh, Nan. I will avenge your death. I'd swear to god if I believed in him. When I find the Ripper, I will kill him... Ah, but best take one step at a time._

She continued to pack her clothing in her small suitcase, not forgetting to pack the picture of her family. _I still haven't found who sent this... I wish I could thank them._

Putting her fanciful notions aside, she gathered her things. She was about to go back downstairs when a thought occurred to her. _Maybe Bumby has something that may be of use in his office..._ She didn't know what, she already had the key to her sister's room hidden inside her pocket, but curiosity got the best of her, as it always does. She was stealthily moving towards his office when she heard a creak behind her. She twirled around so fast that she saw butterflies... and an open window. A cloaked figure dashed out of the window onto the ground below. Alice didn't take a chance to run towards the window for fear of alerting anyone to her presence. Instead, she moved toward Bumby's office at the speed of light... or as fast as light could move while avoiding creaky floorboards. Luckily, the door was unlocked. She crawled through the door, moving into the moonlit space. She was surprised to find her rabbit sprawled on the desk, as if tossed carelessly to the side like a piece of rubbish. _I thought Radcliffe still had you... Bumby must have bribed him for it, trying to keep me from remembering my past._

She tucked her precious friend away, continuing her search. However, there was nothing else of interest. _All of his papers must have been in his brief case, ravaged by that train. Pity, I would've liked to have known who my "replacement" was. I might have been able to help her... Oh well, best be off._

She continued her way downstairs, past the neglected toys and books the children would throw around. On her way she stopped off at the kitchen, taking a large knife. _To go snicker-snack and such on any assailants that may appear. _She thought.

Little did she know that the masked figure was lying in wait for her; Alice walked through the door only to be attacked by him. Alice, ever so handy with a knife, reciprocated in kind. Her dirty weapon went slicing down repeatedly, hacking his arm to ribbons. The utensil was now bloodied red by the liquid of his life force. He darted away and ran towards First Street, but not before Alice caught a glimpse of auburn hair and a flash of his spectacles.

"Curiouser and curiouser." she muttered, wiping the blade off onto her black dress.

"I wonder who that could be... Well, he shouldn't be hard to find, not with an injured arm and red hair at least. He's sure to stand out... I'd better be on my way before somebody spots me... again." She continued to walk down the street, growing more tired with each passing street sign. On Drury Lane she heard a man -no, not a man, scum is more likely- shout out a cat call to her. She was about to flip him off when she noticed the peculiar bruise on her arm. It was round, like the other bruises from where the figure grabbed her, but it was different somehow. It looked like...

"Oye! You lookin' for a good time?"

"No, you mangy cur! Do you have nothing better to do in your life besides looking like a lecherous fool? Now off with you before I call the police. I saw them pass me only two blocks ago." Luckily, he didn't call her bluff. Not that it would matter, but she didn't want to have two murders on her hands in one day.

When she finally reached Fleet Street, it was almost dusk. Her whole body ached from walking most of the day. In fact, the most rest she had was when she was bawling her eyes out. Through her half-closed eyelids she saw the sign: MacKenzie's Hats and Finery. She practically dragged herself to the door, where she didn't even have to knock once before the door opened. With a quizzical smirk, he said "Now Miss Liddell, what took you so long?"

In response she mumbled something illegible and fell to the floor, or she would've fell to the floor if MacKenzie hadn't caught her.

"Alice!" he shouted, "Alice!"

Tentacles floated in her eyes, as if reaching out for her.

"Is it mad," she asked, "to pray for better hallucinations?"

"I don't think so..." he smirked, "In fact, I've done it a time or two myself."

"Ha, not nearly as much as I have."

"Now _that_ is debatable lassie." he said, with a small scottish accent escaping at the end.

"I didn't know you were..."

She didn't even get to finish her sentence before the world faded to black.

Who was the cloaked man?! What shape was that bruise?! What visions does the MacKenzie have?! Tune in next time for more of MICYK!

Please eat your Wheaties kids, and don't forget to rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3: I Only Take Tea With Friends

Greetings my peeps! I have rewarded you with another installment of MICYK! There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter between MacKenzie and Alice, plus you find out about the mysterious bruise! YAY! So read my lovelies, and find out what the heck is going on!

Chapter 3: I Only Take Tea With Friends

Alice finally came to in a rather bright room. The furniture was all white, in addition to the trimming. A vibrant chartreuse made up the bedding, the floor a light oak. The wallpaper was the color of marigolds with an intricate design of swirls. It was further brightened by the sunlight which entered the room. As MacKenzie said, the room had two windows, but having this much sunlight was rare in London, especially this early in the morning. Alice was so surprised that she darted out of bed and ran to the window. It was already open, so all she had to do was stick her head out of the window.

"You slept the day away, you know." Startled, she bumped her head on the window frame.

"Blast it all! Don't sneak up on me, or I will skin you like a cat!"

"I would prefer you to refrain from using that phrase. It is rather vulgar." Hearing Cheshire's voice, she whirled her head back to the window once more, only to find empty space behind her.

"I would never dream of... Did you hear something Alice?" he raised his brow.

"No... nothing." she said, facing him once more.

"Well, as I was saying, you slept the day away. It's nearly noon."

"I've slept that long?"

"Yes, I've already put your things away, but I'm afraid I had to throw that knife in the rubbish bin. I can't afford to have a murder weapon in my home. You didn't have any special attachment to it, did you?" he said, his smirk growing with every word.

"What are you talking about? I haven't killed anyone!"

"No, not with that knife at least. I have eyes and ears Alice, and they have been watching you for a long time." he said menacingly, slowly walking towards the window.

"What have you..."

"Ah ah ah," he interrupted, "I was going to add, before you rudely interrupted me, that you have nothing to fear from me. You have nothing of any interest to me but yourself."

"If you think I'm going to..." she shouted.

"My, my, you are one to jump the gun, aren't you? I don't want your body, not yet anyway. I'm just... oh shall we say... _curious_ about you."

"Sure you are you gutless swine!"

"Ahhh," he said with a sigh, "Always interrupting Alice, naughty. As I was saying, I'm only offering you a job as my assistant and cleaning lady, not my mistress."

"What? So you can examine me like some sort of specimen? Am I an experiment to you?!"

"No, Alice, just something interesting to watch. One can sometimes become more interested in his hallucinations than in the real world in _my_ profession. You are here to keep me sane. You can keep my feet on the ground Alice!" he shouted maniacally, his hands in the air.

"I am afraid you are looking to the wrong person for stability Mr. MacKenzie, after all, I _did_ murder someone." she murmured solemnly.

"Bumby was a cad who manipulated the minds of innocent children for his own gain... Besides, you don't need to be stable for this job Alice, just real. In fact, it might be refreshing to have someone understand my madness, instead of cringing away from it... like it's a disease."

There was a long pause in which MacKenzie took off his top hat(this time a deep crimson) and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. Alice, who has been facing the door, twirled around to face him one more.

"I don't even know you. How do you expect me to cure your insanity when I can't even muffle my own?!"

"You don't need to cure it. Nothing can cure a mind ravaged by mercury fumes. All I am asking you to do is to keep me company. That alone can keep the madness from fully taking over."

She sighed loudly, her head in her hands.

"So, Alice, would you be willing to take your tea with a madman?"

"I only take my tea with friends..." she said as his face fell, dejected, "but in this case I might make an exception." she said. His smile perked back up, but then quickly fell in an almost puppy-like mock sadness.

"What? Are you saying I'm not your friend?"

"Not yet you're not."

"Hmm..." he whispered, "at least I'm not in the same boat the Duchess was."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. So, are you ready for tea Miss Liddell?"

"It's noon; I thought hatters only took their tea at six."

"I'm afraid you must be confusing me with some other hatter," he smirked at this, "I take my tea in the afternoon; it gives me a break from the mercury fumes. They might not smell, but I have a terrible time breathing while I work."

"Hmm... That's as good of a reason as any, I suppose. Did you hear of that new invention from America?"

"Iced tea?"

"Yes. It sounds perfectly dreadful to me; I must try it sometime."

"Curiosity killed the cat Miss Liddell." After he uttered this choice phrase, Alice heard a familiar voice from behind her once again.

"Oh can't anyone hold their tongues? I'm very sensitive, you know." said the formless voice of Cheshire. Alice didn't bother turning this time; she knew she wouldn't find anything.

"You might want to refrain from using cat idioms around me Mr. MacKenzie. I'm not very fond of them."

"But I heard you use one earlier." he said in confusion.

"I recall no such thing."

"You are a fickle thing, aren't you?"

"I warned you; I'm not stable."

"Stability gets boring in other people Miss Liddell, so I think you'll do just fine."

For some reason, Alice's right arm started to itch. "But I thought you wanted to stay sane Mr. Mackenzie; having a madwoman around the house might not be your best option for that."

"Once again Miss Liddell, I'm not looking to cure my madness. I just need a piece of reality, someone tangible, so I can tell the difference between my apparitions and the solid matter that surrounds me mow."

"What am I to do if this doesn't work?" she said skeptically, her foot tapping on the wood below. Her arm was _really_ starting to bother her.

"Keep me company anyway. Just because I see things doesn't mean I can't work a checkbook Miss Liddell. You will be paid for your services no matter what my mental condition becomes."

"God damn!" she shouted as she lifted her arm to the light. It was the bruise. Raised off her arm, it was bright red, and throbbing like no tomorrow. It was in the shape of a porcelain doll face. When she scratched at it, it immediately opened, but it wasn't oozing the normal fluid; it was oozing a black sludge-like substance instead.

"Oh god!"

"What is it Alice?!" She was, in that instant, brought from her hallucination. It was just a normal bruise like the others, a small purple fingerprint on her arm once again.

"You have unfinished business Alice." said the ever-so-cryptic cat into her ear.

"Nothing Mr. MacKenzie, just a ghost."

"Yes, we all have our skeletons, but maybe they could be appeased with tea? Would you like that Miss Liddell?"

"Yes, I think tea would be quite comforting just now."

"Then follow me."

I think a visit to Wonderland is in order. Don't you? Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of days. In the meantime, please rate and review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Malignant B----

Hello ladies and gents! As I promised, Alice enters Wonderland in this one. I hope you like it. :D

Chapter 4: The Malignant Bitch Still Reigns

Tea time was blissfully uneventful. It was earl grey, which was one of Alice's favorites. She spent the rest of the day touring the MacKenzie residence. It was rather large, but then again, a larger space i_s_ needed to be able to dilute the mercury fumes. Every room was a different color from salmon pink to a deep indigo, with even wilder accent colors. His workshop, however, was devoid of color, probably because he already had so many different fabrics strewn about the room. Another bright color would've given anyone a headache.

"I detest white," he said, "It reminds me of an asylum, so sterile, yet so tainted. That's why I prefer the grey when I have to keep a room devoid of color."

"Rather reasonable, for a madman."

"Ha! On with the tour." He went on to show her the rest of the house, describing her duties in detail.

"This is my storage room," he pointed to the door on the right, "I'd like to go through it with you someday, but for now you don't have to worry about it." It went on like this, from the kitchen to the privy. By the time they were through it was dark, and all Alice wanted to do was to go to bed.

"Try to have a sound sleep Miss Liddell."

"I can try, but it rarely happens. Good night Mr. MacKenzie."

"Good night Miss Liddell."

As she predicted, she didn't have a sound sleep. After her head hit the pillow she began to fall into her madness once again. She was in Queensland. She could tell by the ruin of the fallen pawn, lying next to the dead shrubbery covered in blood and guts. Cheshire promptly appeared next to the ruin.

"You're late. Will you never learn?"

"Excuse me, but do you have anything useful to say?"

"You have a fight looking for you once more Alice. The heart still beats. She has taken advantage of Wonderland's weakness. Take her down or forever be a slave to her insanity."

"On the brink of destruction once again I see? Why don't _you _overthrow her? Can't anyone in this blasted world do anything for themselves?"

"If we did everything for you Alice, there would be no challenge. Besides, you know well enough that a mind can't fix itself."

"Yes, if it could then I wouldn't be here."

"Hmm... always backsassing. Remember when I once told you to suppress your instinct to lead?" she nodded, "Well forget that now. The chess pieces are leaderless. They are in constant discord. Find them."

"Well... That's somewhat useful. How would you expect me to do that?"

"I can't give away _everything_. You should know that by now."

"I suppose so." she said with a smirk. It couldn't rival Cheshire's, but it was rather large for her. He then gave one of those rare grins, where his eyes crinkled in sincerity, rather than sarcasm, and disappeared.

"Hmm... I highly doubt that they're in this area; I better go to Looking Glass Land."

She then continued to walk through the shrubbery with dead leaves and rose petals swishing about her feet, following the checkered pattern towards the now decrepit white castle. Once again, a fight was looking for her. An undead card soldier arose from the blackened earth, but it was quickly dispatched by her Vorpal Blade. Several more fell upon her which were armored. She rapidly slashed at their vulnerable backs. A glowing red ooze would leak from the emblem of her nemesis, sticking to her weapon like syrup on a child's fingers. It didn't bother her, not anymore; she was covered in blood every time she came there.

She soon continued through the Pale Realm. If it was a fabric, one could call it stained. The red blood and dirt seemed to soak into the ground that way, turning the white squares into a muddy red. The walls were splattered with the same substance. The source was soon identified as the fallen knights and pawns, slashed open and hacked to bits.

"Oh god."

"As you can see, god has nothing to do with it." She turned to her left to see Cheshire again, swishing his tail back and forth.

"How do you expect me to rally them together against the Queen if most of them are dead?"

"Not dead, in hiding. You just have to look." as usual, he vaporized into thin air. Looking at the large fortress before her, she sighed and continued to walk. Another card was lying in wait, but this one was alive. She grabbed his spear and wrenched it from his hands. As he delved towards it she grabbed his collar and pushed him up against the wall, holding the blade against his throat.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know what yer talkin' about."

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about. Where are the chess pieces you dolt?!"

"I don't know! We lost them all in the castle. They split up and went into hiding."

"Do you remember where you lost them? Was there anything about the area that you remember or struck you as odd?"

"I... uhhh... we would always lose them when they turned a corner into a spare room."

"Details you twit!" she pressed the knife closer to his throat, "I need details!"

"Umm... ahh... they were all pretty similar, with furniture, figurines, mirrors..."

"Mirrors?"

"Uh... yeah. It was weird; it didn't show us or the door behind us. Why?"

"I think I have all I need now."

"Will you..." he didn't get to finish the question as she slit his throat.

"Remember Alice, a reflection sometimes exposes more reality than the object it echoes." She turned around to find Cheshire wandering off into the castle. She was about to follow him when she fell through a black square and awoke in her new room once again.

"Do you always sleep in this late?" She quickly arose from her pillow, turning her head to the door.

"Do you always watch young ladies while they sleep?"

"Touche, but no I don't. I only have eyes for you my dear."

"Spare me the flattery and get out of my room, so I can get dressed _please._"

"Whatever milady desires, milady shall have." he left the room with a twinkle in his eye. Still in her nightgown, she went over to her armoire to find not only her own clothing, but a new dress. She screamed upon seeing it, tearing it down and throwing it onto the floor. I was the _exact _replica as her Wonderland dress, symbols and all.

"Alice?!" MacKenzie screamed as he ran into the room.

"Get away from me!"

"What did I..." he then saw the dress tossed onto the floor.

"You know something..." she murmured, panicked, "How do you know it?!"

He walked up to her. She kept on walking backwards until she was backed up against the window. He then held her face in his hands and looked into her tearful, emerald-green eyes.

"Ever since I went mad from mercury poisoning I have seen visions, visions of a brave girl, in a blue dress, slashing her way to victory. She constantly talks to a grinning cat and always follows animals into dangerous situations. I've been seeing _you_ Alice, ever since you were little, having tea and painting the roses red."

"Ha!" she said skeptically, "You don't look that old. I was seven when I started to venture into Wonderland." he smiled at this at his.

"I was trained to be a hatter at an early age lass." his Scottish accent leaking through just a bit, "I became a fully-fledged hatter in Scotland, my homeland, at the age of sixteen. I started seein' ya at eighteen. I could tell ya were English, an', by the second year a visions, my curiosity got the best a me."

"And that would make you...?"

"Thirty years, this April. Why the sudden interest in me age, lass?"

"Just curious." she said, putting an expression of fake indifference on her face.

"Curiosity..."

"Killed the cat?" stepped in the new voice. They looked towards the window to find Cheshire, leisurely licking his left paw.

Ha! I left it at a cliffy! Aren't I evil? ^_^ How can we see him in the real world, you say? Tune in next time! Don't forget to rate and review! I need some encouragement people! :D


End file.
